


until there was one

by clarkesalive



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Beaches, Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller Friendship, Bellarke Fic Week, Blood and Gore, Bromance to Romance, Camp, Campfires, Character Death, Character Development, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Cute, Death, Death Threats, Developing Relationship, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Forests, Friendship/Love, Happy, I Love You, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Loneliness, Major Character Injury, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Murphy Being an Asshole, Nightmares, Partner Betrayal, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, So Wrong It's Right, Soulmates Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Survival, Teen Angst, The 100 Femslash, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, Wilderness Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, bellamy blake rights matter, i like killing of characters, no one is safe, rain kiss, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesalive/pseuds/clarkesalive
Summary: Our heroes are in an alternate universe, they must learn to make sacrifices in order to survive. Caring too deeply is death, hesitation is death, no one is safe, not in this world.





	until there was one

"Clarke, we have to keep on moving," Octavia whispers.

It’s been 3 weeks since Clarke found Octavia saving her from a bunch of walkers who were surrounding her, it was a close call. The infection started about a month ago and it was spreading rapidly, her town already wiped out. It was like something out of a horror movie, one minuet Clarke was sitting round the table eating dinner with her father and the next she was running from the man who she once knew but now pale and violent. But this wasn't a horror movie, this was real, no matter how many times Clarke slapped herself in an attempt to wake up from this nightmare, she just didn’t. And now here she is sneaking round an old grocery store with the brunette she found at the edge of the rode, once a stranger now an ally perhaps even a friend. Clarke only had her dad, her mother died 3 years ago when she was 16, so she has made it here soul purpose help Octavia find the only family she has left, her brother.

“Ok, but it’s getting dark we need to find somewhere to camp for the night,” Clarke responded and received a nod in return. They got what they needed from the store and headed out drifting towards the forest. The forest was the safest place at night, there was little noise and the walkers tend to linger near the city.

Octavia started a fire while Clarke laid down their jumpers in an attempt to make a pillow. They both laid down next to each other and gazed up at the stars. They lay in silence, not an awkward silence, no, just a peaceful, content silence. It was several minuets before the silence was broken by Octavia who admitted “Clarke I don’t want to die a virgin.” Clarke couldn’t help but snort at that, it was the end of the world and they were in the middle of the forest and all Octavia could think about was her sexual needs, but still she understood. “Clarke what if today is our last?” the girl questioned.

Clarke gulped slowly sitting up, looking down at Octavia in sympathy. She reached her hand out and stroked the hair out of Octavia’s face “We can’t afford to think like that O,” Clarke said continuing to stroke through Octavia’s nots. Octavia hummed to that.

“I know, I just don’t want to lose my humanity,” Octavia sighed as Clarke laid back down facing away from Octavia perhaps trying to hide whatever guilt that seem to appear on her face. Silence overcame them once more until she felt an arm overlap around her and she hummed in response. She felt warm air hover by her neck, but Clarke lay still, frozen almost waiting, but for what she still didn’t know. That was until she felt something softly peck the side of her neck and she still didn’t understand why but she leaned into it as Octavia’s lips travelled across her neck to her jaw making her turn her head slightly to look the girl straight in the eyes. She knew what the girl wanted and maybe just maybe she wanted it too. But Clarke still couldn’t move she just stared into those beautiful brown eyes who looked down delicately back at her. Never has Clarke felt so weak but those eyes, those dam eyes seemed to have consumed her. Octavia slowly swung her leg over Clarke and was now straddling her. If it was anyone else, they would be naked by now, but this felt more intimate, more delicate. Clarke felt two hands slide under her shirt and despite how cold they were she didn’t seem to mind. Her hands didn’t move it was almost as if she was afraid to go any higher. Clarke took her hand and placed it on top of Octavia’s helping her guide it higher up her chest. “oh my God,” Octavia chuckled but then becoming serious once more “help me Clarke,” she pleaded. This set something of in Clarke, she sat up and smashed her lips against Octavia’s hungrily. Now it was her turn to slide her mouth down to Octavia’s neck and she began to suck, and Octavia couldn’t help it, but moans escaped her mouth. Out of instinct Octavia gripped Clarkes hair and pulled her closer she was desperate, and Clarke could feel it. Still sucking at Octavia’s neck, she slipped one hand into her trousers and started to play with her clit she was teasing, and Octavia knew it. Octavia started to buck her hips forward forcing Clarke's hand further in. “Ohhh…Ohh”. 

Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the air and they both pulled away from each other grabbing their weapons. “Octavia put the fire out!” Clarke whispered sharply, Octavia did as she was told and took her place next to Clarke. “Whatever happens stay behind me, got it?” It wasn’t really a question more of a demand or a plea. They manoeuvred closer to the city towards the sound which she assumed to be a gun, meaning there was other people here. She prayed that these people were good, but there are no good guys, not anymore. She could still feel the buzz of having Octavia so close but nothing more then that. Despite her urge telling her to push Octavia against the city wall and make out with her some more, she knew now wasn’t the time.

That was her last thought until she feels a large pain shoot through her leg and then the sudden thump as she collapses onto the ground.

“Hands up!” a gruff man shouts from across the street.

“Clarke!” Octavia screamed sounding in even more agony then her despite Clarke being the one who was shot. She crouched next to her. “hey, hey you’re okay, you’re going to be okay!” she cries.

“Octavia listen to what he says,” Clarke demands clutching onto her bullet wound in and out of consciousness. With that Octavia stands up hesitantly putting her hands above her head.

“O?” the gruff voice questions.

“oh my god! Bell?” the brunette asks hopefully sprinting across the rode, leaping into the man’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this chapter is short but hopefully as this fic progresses i will get better at writing and the chapters will grow longer.  
Also this is a bellarke fanfic, but i'm making it a slow - burn. Its only fair Clarke gets it with both blakes ;) Also this looks really fast pace right now, i'm sorry.


End file.
